


Perseguidor

by CellyLS



Series: Primeiros Encontros Sydgel [2]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: Sydney é “perseguida” no caminho até a estação de trem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Menção a agressão física leve.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para o Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição da comunidade [Casa de Ideas](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/), no LJ.
> 
> Mais informações sobre esta fic no meu livejournal [SydgelMANIAC](http://cellyls.livejournal.com/) ;)

O inverno e o frio traziam a noite cada vez mais cedo. Sydney percebia isso com crescente frustração desde que a última visita ao mecânico a deixara sem carro e sem dinheiro. _"Mais um dia,"_ ele falava, _"A peça vai chegar amanhã,"_ o senhor Robins prometia, limpando a graxa das mãos em um trapo mais sujo que elas.

Assim que conseguisse a vaga em Trinity, Sydney compraria um carro novo e, com a bênção das horas-extras remuneradas, pagaria o seguro e nunca mais dependeria de transporte público. Especialmente no inverno. Especialmente à noite. Sozinha.

Ela reparou que começaria a nevar. Ajeitou a gola do casaco, prendendo o calor ao seu redor enquanto caminhava, e relembrou a última etapa da entrevista que acabara de realizar na faculdade. Estava a um passo de lecionar, ter a vida que sempre quisera. Seguiu contente, vendo no relógio do telefone que se aumentasse o ritmo chegaria no horário exato para o próximo trem.

As luzes dos postes públicos começaram a acender pelo caminho, acompanhando a morena no trajeto rápido. Faltavam duas quadras para ela alcançar a estação quando percebeu que alguém a seguia.

O sujeito aproximava-se a cada passo. Ele acompanhou cada curva que Sydney fez, sem se preocupar em ser silencioso.

Quando ela acelerou, ele fez o mesmo, e a mulher espiou sobre o ombro para ter uma ideia da aparência e do tamanho do perseguidor.

Não era alto ou largo demais, ela conseguiria enfrentá-lo se precisasse. Contudo, o casaco escuro escondia muito dele, assim como o cachecol e a touca cinza, então poderia estar armado por baixo daquilo tudo. A iluminação dos postes brilhou sobre os dois, deixou suas respirações brancas no ar gelado e impediu que ela visse a face dele com clareza.

O homem inclinou a cabeça, percebendo a atenção que recebia dela. Sydney virou-se de novo para frente. Tinha poucos minutos para chegar à estação.

Então ouviu ele acelerar ainda mais o passo.

A mulher fez o mesmo. Só que o homem agora tentava alcançá-la a qualquer custo. Ela não precisou de mais que isso para decidir. Ao chegar na última quadra antes da estação, diminuiu os passos. Aguçou os ouvidos. Quando o sujeito estava prestes a alcançar o seu lado, Sydney girou e aterrissou um cruzado de direita no pescoço dele.

O homem caiu para trás, levando as mãos para a garganta. Aterrissou com o traseiro no chão frio, tossindo.

Sydney encarou o homem, rapaz, e partiu dali ao ver que ele não tentaria revidar. Deixou o sujeito ainda no chão e entrou na estação. Venceu as escadarias segundos antes de o vagão do trem fechar as portas. Se tivesse demorado mais um segundo pelo caminho, estaria presa ali até o próximo trem chegar.

O veículo entrou em movimento, e ela viu pelas janelas a plataforma vazia e o mesmo homem descendo as escadas apressado e desajeitado. O sujeito observou o trem partir, sem chance de alcançá-lo, e parou de correr, mancando e alisando a garganta, sem fôlego. Escorou uma das mãos nos joelhos. Foi quando o vagão de Sydney deixou a estação e ela não mais o viu.

A morena respirou aliviada. O trem, cada vez mais rápido, encontrou a neve que começava a cair pela cidade, e Sydney sentiu-se segura.

\- x -

Fazia uma semana, e ela estava de volta em Trinity. Conseguira. Aquele era seu novo escritório, sua nova secretária – Claudia –, seus novos colegas – Professora Miller, Professor Silva. Faltava apenas preparar as aulas e começar a carreira que ela tanto almejava. Nunca mais teria que atender aos caprichos do antigo chefe, o Professor Harrison. Agora seria ela a ter um T.A. para explorar.

Ela sorriu. Era modo de dizer. Considerava-se um ser humano infinitamente mais decente que o velhote e pretendia ser a melhor chefe daquela faculdade, mesmo que só para despeito dele.

Miller mostrava um dos auditórios à morena, quando quem parecia um aluno adentrou a sala antes do horário de aulas, carregado de pastas e papéis. Ele cumprimentou a Professora mais velha. Quando largou os documentos sobre a escrivaninha perto do quadro negro, diante de Sydney, arregalou os olhos. Ela fez a mesma expressão, e apontaram um para o outro:

 _"Você!"_ disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

A professora Miller observou-os, assombrada, e os dois começaram:

"Você me agrediu no caminho pra estação!"

" _Você_ que estava me perseguindo!"

"Perseguindo? Eu me atrasei, precisava pegar aquele trem, e você simplesmente me atacou!"

"Correu atrás de mim durante metade do caminho. O que queria que eu fizesse?!"

"Você me deu um soco na garganta! Eu podia ter morrido!"

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. "Me desculpe, eu devia ter sido mais delicada. Devia ter esperado até ser abordada _por um homem estranho no meio da noite e arrastada pra um beco!_ "

Ele agitou os braços. "Eu não pude falar por dois dias! Torci o tornozelo, quebrei o telefone e quase peguei uma pneumonia esperando pelo próximo trem naquele frio!"

"É o que ganha por perseguir os outros, seu inglês tarado!"

"O _quê_?!" A voz dele desafinou. "Foi você quem parou e me atacou, sua- sua doida violenta!"

"Você correu atrás de mim!"

"Eu corri porque eu ia perder o trem!"

"Que bom que já se conheceram!" a professora Miller interrompeu. Os dois lembraram que havia mais alguém na sala e recuaram um passo. Sydney acertou a postura, ajeitando o casaco do terninho, e o homem juntou os lábios, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

Miller pôs as mãos nos ombros dos dois, a expressão constrita. "Vamos às apresentações, _embora pareçam desnecessárias_ ," murmurou a última parte. Tomou fôlego e soltou de uma só vez: "Nigel, esta é a nova professora, Sydney Fox." O semblante do homem transformou-se, em puro horror. A velha senhora continuou, antes que a morena se impressionasse ainda mais com a branquidão crescente do rosto dele: "Sydney, este é Nigel Bailey." A catedrática falou pausadamente, como que aguardando a morena assimilar: "Ele é o seu T.A."

As palavras ecoaram na sala de aula.

Sydney e Nigel estavam mudos.

A professora Miller afastou-se, semicerrando os olhos no aguardo da próxima discussão. Viu nos segundos que se passaram que os dois ainda estavam chocados demais para reagirem e aproveitou-se. "Que bom que as introduções terminaram! Agora eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer, então…" Sorriu apertando os lábios, deu as costas e sumiu dali.

"Então você trabalha aqui", Sydney quebrou o silêncio. "Pra mim," concluiu.

Nigel descruzou os braços, espiou a porta brevemente, como se quisesse escapar dali. "Professora Fox, eu… Eu sinto muito por me alterar há pouco… E na outra noite, por tê-la assustado–"

"Você não me assustou," ela corrigiu. O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sydney jogou uma mecha de cabelos para trás dos ombros. "Eu não estava assustada, eu fui ameaçada e reagi."

Ele acompanhou a correção, assentindo. "Desculpe tê-la ameaçado. Não foi a minha intenção. Eu estava _mesmo_ indo pra estação."

Sydney fitou o assistente por um momento. Viu dentro de seus olhos. Relaxou os ombros. "Desculpas aceitas. Como está o pescoço?"

Ele passou a mão pela garganta, relembrando o golpe. Pigarreou. "Melhor."

A mulher estudou-o de cima a baixo. Ele parecia bem, embora a mancha na pele clara ameaçasse escapar pela gola alta do suéter escuro. E o assistente distribuía o peso do corpo mais sobre o pé esquerdo. Sydney exalou o ar. "Teve sorte, eu podia ter feito muito pior."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acredite, eu percebi." Parecia impressionado.

"Eu também sinto muito." Sydney gesticulou na direção dele. "Por gritar."

"Sem problemas, professora." O inglês olhou para o lado e para o resto do ambiente. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Você faz aquele caminho sempre?"

"Todos os dias." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Fungou uma vez.

A mulher se afastou da mesa. "Certo. Temos muito trabalho a fazer. Preciso da sua ajuda com os livros e pra revisar os planos de aula." Viu que o inglês a encarava. "O que foi?"

"Você não vai me despedir?"

Ela enrugou o cenho. "É claro que não." Nigel a fitou, incrédulo. A mulher bufou. Revirou os olhos e teve que ceder. "Olha, me desculpe por bater em você… E machucar seu tornozelo… e quebrar o seu celular, e… deixá-lo pra trás no frio." O rosto dele já estava mais rosado. Só que ela não soube se por embaraço ou febre. Parecia febre. "Está nevando de novo, e eu vim de carro. Posso… te dar uma carona depois do trabalho. Como desculpas."

Ele fixou-se no rosto dela, surpreso com a oferta da chefe. "Seria… ótimo. Obrigado." E sorriu. Começou de leve, mas o sorriso cresceu atingindo seus olhos e…

Sydney decidiu. Seria a melhor chefe do mundo. A melhor. "Ok, vamos trabalhar." Correu dali, como Miller fizera. Ainda estava muito cedo, precisava de café antes que tomasse alguma decisão estúpida por se distrair ainda mais com o novo T.A.

Olhou para o lado, e ele a acompanhava sorrindo ainda mais.

Certo, a dose do café seria dupla.

\- Fim -


End file.
